monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirin
Kirin resemble white unicorns with their horn and their glowing white aura. It casts a pure white "shadow" under it at all times. The Kirin can summon lightning to strike attackers, or the area around it. The Kirin can be seen in the Tower, Snowy Mountains, Swamp, Old Swamp, Battleground, and Old Jungle. Similarly to White Fatalis, Kirin's mane will continue to move or "flow" after its death. The Kirin has the least amount of carves of all the Elder Dragons, with only 2 carves being obtainable and nothing that can be broken off the Kirin for extra rewards. When it is close to death Kirin won't go into rage mode for a while, no matter how strong the attacks are. In Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10.0, HC Kirin is added. Now it's eyes glow blue. It is surrounded by sparks of electricity at all times, is capable of performing a double back kick, a frontal flip that also releases a vast swathe of lightning, a charge so fast it almost seems to teleport and a huge array of new, powerful, and highly accurate lightning attacks. In-Game Description }} Notes *As Kirin has strong, all-around elemental resistance, it is better to focus on raw damage, fast pellets, and affinity. *The Kirin can no longer be fought in the original Monster Hunter because it was in an online-only quest, and the servers have shut down. *In Area 8 of the Forest and Hills zone, there is a Kelbi carcass. It is much larger than a normal Kelbi, and has an ear that resembles a protruding horn. This has confused many players, who believe that it is a Kirin carcass. A very similar carcass is also found in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, in Area 9 of the same zone. *Kirin is one of the only 4 Elder Dragons (the others being Yama Tsukami, Alatreon, and Dire Miralis) that will not flee and end the quest when enough damage has been dealt to it. *The weakest point on a Kirin is its horn. *Kirin is likely based on the mystical beast Qilin, which commonly appears in East Asian mythology. *There is no Kirin armor in the original Monster Hunter for the PS2. It was added in Monster Hunter G and Freedom 1. *Players are awarded Mane Necklace for their Guild Card when they slay a Kirin. *The pattern of the lightning bolts striking around Kirin can be predicted from the way it tosses its head before they strike. *Kirin is the smallest Elder Dragon in the history of Monster Hunter. *Kirin shares movements with kelbis and antekas, it's very small and very fast. Bowguns that rapid fires pellet shots are advisable in dealing with Kirin. *There are a couple of Kirin references in MH3: **Players can order and eat Kirin Butter for status boosts. **There is an equipped head piece in the "Arena Free-for-all" for Bowguns which is called Kirin Earring. Analysis Data Source: http://www41.atwiki.jp/mhp2g/pages/127.html |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis